The present invention relates to a motor coil means, and more specifically is a coil structure for adjusting the speed of ceiling fan motors.
It is known that existing motor coil means for adjusting the speed of ceiling fans are formed by subdivided branch circuits from a single coil series for changing the resistance or voltage. Such subdivided branch circuits cannot distribute an even magnetic field, and therefore produce unpleasant interval noises from the current. In order to overcome this defect, an improved coil means is provided for adjusting the speed of ceiling fan motors.
The primary objective of the coil means of the present invention is to distribute an even magnetic field for the fan rotor to eliminate the interval noises from the current.
The main feature of the coil means of the present invention is to use a skip or pass-through winding process for respective stator coils (Sc, Rc 1, and Rc 2). The first step is to wind the starter coil (Sc) continuously for two full slots and then skip two slots until a full round of winding upon the stator is completed. A similar skip winding process is used for each of the speed adjusting coil means (Rc 2 and Rc 1). Each of the speed coil means is wound one full slot after skipping three slots until a full round of winding upon the stator is completed. When the skip winding process is done, the coil means (Sc, Rc 2, and Rc 1) are evenly distributed around the stator.